Kings and Queens of Old
by Window2MySoul
Summary: It couldn’t be, they were myth, legend, not possibly real. Yet, there they were, standing in front of me, as proud and noble as ever: the Kings and Queens of Old.


**A/N: Ok. So this is my first fanfiction in a loooonnnng time. I know it's a movie verse, but I'm scared to read the books because they will ruin the movie. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. It's the scene when they rescue Trumpkin from his point of view.**

Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis, the lines and actions in this story belong to Disney and Walden Media and whoever else is involved with that. The only this I own is most of Trumpkin's thoughts.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Bound and gagged, I could do nothing but stare at my captors. The Telmarines, dressed in their fancy armor, the ones that had taken over Narnia and forced us to

go into hiding, rowed their boat into the middle of the river, waiting until the water was deep enough to drown their prisoner, me. I thought back to the stories that

had been told to me as I waited for my death, stories of the beloved Kings and Queens of Old. They defeated the White Witch, the legends went, with the help of

Aslan, the King of all Kings. The Kings and Queens of Old, High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the

Valiant, had brought Narnia into her Golden Age. And it was said, that with Queen Susan's ivory horn, if it was blown, they would come back to help. Yet, it was all a

legend, and they had not come to help, for Caspian had blown on the horn a few days back, and yet, no Kings waving their mighty swords had come to strike down

the dreadful Telmarines.

"He won't stop staring at me," the Telmarine rowing the boat said of my staring.

"So don't look," replied the other.

The first Telmarine, probably a little frightened by my staring, at least I could take comfort in that, stopped his movements and said, "Here is fine enough."

Both Telmarines moved to hoist me up and throw me over, where, seeing as I could not move, I would be suffocated by the river. They had me up, one gripping me

by my bound feet, one under the arms, ready to throw me over, when suddenly; an arrow pierced the side of the boat. Looking for the source of the red arrow, I

saw upon the beach, a girl no older than 13 holding a bow with another arrow strung through. Next to her was another girl, younger than she, and two boys, their

swords drawn.

"Drop him!" the older girl demanded.

I was a little miffed by this, what did she think they were about to do? "Drop him?" I tried saying through gag.

The Telmarines took a look at the four standing on the beach and tossed me overboard. I struggled against my bonds, knowing that I would not last for long.

Hoping, that maybe these four kids would come to my aid and save me from dieing. Just then, the older of the two boys dove into the water after me. He grabbed

me from around the middle and swam back up to the surface. I do not know what happened after the Telmarines after they dropped me. My guess was that they

were shot by the girl with the quiver because as I was being hoisted onto shore, I saw the younger of the boys dragging the boat onto the bank, with the

Telmarines no where in sight. My savior dragged me over where the two girls were waiting where the girl with the dagger cut the ropes that tied my wrists together.  
I ripped of my gag, spitting out water and gasping for air. I know that I was lucky that these children got here when they did.

But still, I was peeved, "Drop him?!" I said again as I staggered to my feet, "That's the best you could come up with?"

The girl with the dark locks looked insulted, "A simple thank you would suffice," she retorted with an air of royalty around her. This I dismissed.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," I told her pointing to the spot the Telmarines had dropped me.

"Well maybe, we should have let them," This came for the boy who saved me. His voice was not exactly cold, but it was filled with suggestion that I dare not speak

to the girl in that way. _Like a king_ I thought. But he was obviously the oldest, protective of the younger ones.

The youngest girl however, looked at me with concern, "Why were they trying to kill you anyways?" she enquired.

"The telmarines, it's what they do," I replied with bitterness in my voice. Indeed, that was exactly what they do, they forced us true Narnians into hiding while they

took over.

The younger boy spoke up for the first time after I said this, "Telmarines?" a look of confusion on his face, "in Narnia?" He said this like it was impossible.

I scoffed at this, "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

"Well," said the youngest of the four, "it's a long story." She said this with a bit of a laugh but I could hear that under this laugh, there was a sign of sadness in her

voice, of longing. Right after she said this, the oldest girl, the one that shot the arrow, handed a sword back to the boy who dived into the river after me. It was a

magnificent sword, I could tell, even in its sheath, which, itself was an impressive red leather. This is when I took my first good look at the family in front of me. They

all had the same regal air about them that I had noticed, and dismissed, as the older girl. And that's when it hit me, and yet, it couldn't be, they were myth, legend,

not possibly real.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I stated, "you're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old!"

The oldest, the High King himself, stepped forward. He gave a little nod and extended his hand out to me,

"High King Peter," he announced himself, "the magnificent."

"You probably could have left out the last bit," the girl who was certainly Queen Susan said quietly. I watched as King Edmund stifled a laugh.

I too gave a chuckle, "Probably," I agreed.

The High King looked insulted as he withdrew his hand, and instead, unsheathed his sword, "You might be surprised."

"Oh you don't want to do that boy," I had heard that the kings were formidable sword fighters, yet, the humans standing in front of me were hardly men. Easily

taken.

"Not me," King Peter smirked slightly, "him." He nodded to his brother, offering me his sword. King Edmunds face had a brief look of shock on it before he too

unsheathed his sword, not as grand as his brother's, I noted, but just as fit for a King. King Edmund gripped his sword with both hands and readied to fight. I gave a  
small 'what can you do shrug' and accepted the sword I had been offered, and nearly dropped it because it was so heavy. As a lifted it again, I saw the King I was

to duel give a small smile and look at his family who had backed up a few steps as to get out of the way. I took, what I thought would be, advantage of his

distraction and heaved my sword towards him.

_Clang_

Went the swords as the King met his with mine with a block. _Luck. _I thought. And swung up and around to where his chest would be. Instead, I got air as my

opponent ducked down. I swung back and caught the boy in the face. _Ha! _I thought, _this will be easy, they are probably not even the Kings and Queens. _

"Edmund!" cried out the imposter of Queen Lucy.

"Oh, you alright?" I asked in scorn, my sword ready for the next swing.

I brought my sword down again but the boy blocked and went around to my other side, I glared at him. He just smiled again at his family, yet, something in him

changed, he had a more dangerous feel about him, and my doubt that he was an imposter wavered for just a second. He met my blow again with his sword and

brought his around his head to take a swing at me. I swung my sword around to catch his legs, but to my great surprise, he jumped lithely over it with out stumbling

a bit. Our swords came together again, and again. And then, he caught my sword, bring it over and around. With a few very well aimed swings that had a great

forced behind them, and somehow didn't seem to tire the King at all, my sword dropped into the sand. I stood there panting, watching the sword that was a few

inches from my throat, being wielded from above by the Just King, he too was breathing quite hard, but he seemed not weakened at all. Then I knew.

"Beards and bedsteads," I exclaimed dropping onto the sand, "Maybe that horn worked after all." At that moment, I

knew with my heart that the tales of the great Kings and Queens were not a myth, that Aslan was just as likely to be real. They were here, standing in front of me,

as proud and as noble as ever. I would ask them later, I promised myself, what happened all those years ago, why they had abandoned Narnia. But for now, I was

just honored to be in their very presence, the presence of the greatest rulers known to Narnia. I knew that they would help us make Narnia beautiful again, not

what it once was during the Golden Age, I know it will not go back to that. No, they will help us take back what is rightfully ours, because they are High King Peter

the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant, and for now, that is good enough.

**

* * *

****A/N: So? What do you think? I'm a little iffy about the ending but, what can you do. I know it's basically repeating what happened in the movie but I thought it might be nice to see what was going on in Trumpkin's mind. Please Review. You know you want to…**


End file.
